Super Puppy Power!
Super Puppy Power! is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Premise The gang goes to Lysandre Labs where a new robot is being developed. But the robot goes berzerk and starts destroying the lab! It's up to Scooby to stop him after he accidentally eats an experiment that gives him the strength of a super hero! Plot "I can't believe we're going to the most advanced science lab in Coolsville!" Velma cheered. "It's fascinating." Fred said. The gang parked in front of Lysandre Labs. "Like, wow this place is huge!" Shaggy said. "I built myself." Said a man dressed in a lab coat. "The name's Simon Lysandre, CEO of Lysandre Labs, you're here for thetour right?" "Right!" The gang agreed. "In order to take this tour you all need these all-area access card." Simon said handing the gang a card. "Follow me I'll show you our experimental lab." The gang walked inside, admiring the inventions that were being tested around them. "Jeepers look at all of these different inventions!" Daphne said in awe. "Row!" Scooby agreed. Simon lead them into the experimental lab. "Good morning Simon." The secretary said. "Good morning Lillian Jean." Simon replied smiling. "Welcome to the experimental lab!" "It's super!" Scrappy said. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Slhaggy, and Scrappy followed Simon. "Rhis rooks like a rummy sauce." Scooby said picking a beaker off the table and drinking it. He burped. He caught up with everyone else. "This microchip contains information on a formula on how to stop every disease!" Simon showed the gang. "We value this so much that we have a whole security system just for that microchip." Simon walked over to a robot. "This is Lysandre Bot, built to fulfill one's daily needs." "Interesting!" Velma said. All of a sudden, the robot spun to life! "Give me the microchip!" It shouted breaking through the safe the micrichip was kept in. "Scooby grab it!" Daphne said. Scooby leapt to the safe and grabbed the microchip. "Run!" Fred said. "Protect the microchip!" Scrappy said. The gang ran through the labs as the robot was not far behind. "Alright gang to throw him off track let's split up!" Fred yelled. Shaggy, Scoob, and Scrappy ran to the cafeteria, Scooby still having the chip. All of a sudden Scooby started flying! "Relp! Relp Raggy!" Scooby whimpered. "Zoinks! Scoob what's going on?" Shaggy asked They ran into the cafeteria. "Looks like that nasty tobot's gone Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy pointed out. "Alright then let's eat!" Shaggy started. "Rait, Ri'm still rying!" Scooby cried. "Right we gotta go see Mr.Lysandre about that, let's go!" Shaggy said. They ran bak to the experimental lab. Meanwhile, Daphn, Fred and Velma were still being chased. "I don't think this robot was programmed to stop!" Velma said as they ran through a hallway full of engineers. "Give me the microchip!" Lysandre Bot cried. "Why do we have to be the distraction while Scooby returns the chip?" Daphne asked. "I don't know, but I have an idea." Fred said. They ran to an elevator and opened it. They let the robot in, then they pressed the top floor. "Bye, Bye Bot!" Daphne said as they ran back to the experimental labs. "Mr.Lysandre, you gotta help Scooby! He's floating!" Scrappy yelled. "Flying?" Simon asked. "He must have drank my super human power formula, now he can fly and has super strength!" "How long will this last?" Shaggy asked. "It's only temporary, now do you have the chip?" Simon said. "Rere." Scooby said handing the chip to Simon. Right as he stuck it out Lysandre Bot grabbed it! "Mission complete!" He said running away. "Uncle Scooby, now hat you're a super hero get him!" Scrappy said. "Rokay." Scooby agreed and flew after him. "Did I just see Scooby fly away?" Fred asked as he entered the room along with the girls. "He drank some formula, now we gotta go catch that robot!" Shaggy said. The gang ran in agreement. The chase scene starts. Scooby's flying after Lysandre Bot with the gang running not to far behind. The robot gets in an elevator, but using his strength Scooby pries open the doors. The robot runs away with fear. The gang is chasing the robot when he starts shooting toast at them. They run away, Scrappy stays, but Shaggy grabs him. Scooby swoops down and grabs the microchip from the robot. "Way to go Super Scooby!" Shaggy cheered. "Good job." Daphne said. "Now gang time to set a trap!" Fred said "But because we have a super smart robot on our hqnds we need a Super guy for the job." "Rokay!" Scooby agreed. "Mr. Robot I have the chip for you!" Scooby said flying around. "I'll give it to you if you beat me in a fight!" "You're on!" The robot agreed. Scooby swooped down but the robot shot a net at him! Scooby avoids it and throws a bookshelf at the bot. The robot avoids it and shoots a missile at Scooby! Scooby flies toward the robot, but his powers run out. Scooby hits the floor. "Now give me the chip!" Lysandre Bot demanded. Scooby handed it to him. Lysandre Bot inserted it in himself, but he started twitching and glitching. "hgdgHgvggggginonpnoh4142397977Gcycycycvj!" Lysandre Bot shut down! "Good idea to put a virus in a fake chip!" Daphne said. "Now let's see who controlled this robot..." Velma said while tinkering with the robot. "It's coming from that computer!" Velma pointed to Lillian Jean's desk! "Why Lillian?" Simon asked. "I'm actually a spy for Z Tech and I needed that microchip so our company would be better than yours!" Lillian yelled. "And we would've if it wasn't for that super dog of yours!" The police grabbed Lillian. "Thank you for saving Lysandre Labs!" Simon said happily. "It wouldn't be saved if it wasn't for my Super Uncle..." Scrappy started. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Coolsville **Lysandre Labs ***Experimental Lab ***Cafeteria Cast and Characters Villains *Lysandre Bot Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Volume 2: Super Scares Category:Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff